<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Wants Revenge |Vampire!Triple H by darling_reigns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830464">She Wants Revenge |Vampire!Triple H</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns'>darling_reigns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [190]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crossover, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Vampires, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:39:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_reigns/pseuds/darling_reigns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>❛❛ yeah, jarko grimwood! i'm glad you've seen it. that'll make this prompt a lot more interesting: how about vampire hunter (reader) + vampire (triple h)?❜❜- Anon</p><p>Pairings: Vampire Hunter!Reader x Vampire!Triple H, Dean Winchester x Reader (FWB kind of thing), Sam Winchester x Reader (Platonic), Triple H x Stephanie McMahon</p><p>Featuring: Triple H, Y/n (Reader), Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Y/n unnamed sibling (mentioned), Stephanie McMahon</p><p>Summary: Y/n gets a new lead on the vampire who killed her sibling with the help of the Winchester brothers.</p><p>WARNINGS: crossover, supernatural themes, fluff, angst, vampirism, hunter being a dick, y/n being an ass, character death, death, violence, blood, errors.</p><p>Word Count: 1239</p><p>A/N: Got a Triple H or WWE or spn request? Send it in!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You, Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [190]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Wants Revenge |Vampire!Triple H</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Dean glanced at you through the rear-view mirror, then glanced back to the road. Face full of worry. Repeating the same process, see if you were alright, as you looked out of the window in a trance. Sam occasionally looked up, glancing at you through the rear-view mirror, giving you half-smile. Both brothers shared a look. Worry setting in.</p><p>They knew this lead was important to you, they were just worried that you would do something drastic or dangerous that would end up getting you killed.</p><p>Streetlights dimly light your face. Dean gripped the wheel tighter as anxiety set in.</p><p>“So, what’s your plan?” Dean asked, breaking the silence.</p><p>“I don’t need one. I’m just going to go in there and kill the son of a bitch.” You spoke, not looking away from the window. This caused both brothers hearts to speed up. They shared a panicked look.</p><p>“Y/n…” Sam started to say, only for you to interrupt him.</p><p>“Neither of you know what it is like to have a sibling that stays dead, that you cant bring back, so don’t lecture me about going in there all guns blazing.” You hissed out.</p><p>“Y/n…were just worried about you.” Dean spoke. Glancing up and looking at you through the rear-view mirror. Looking at you with concerned eyes.</p><p>“Just step on it.” You grumbled. Making Sam and Dean share a concerned look. Dean obliged. Driving faster. griping the vile of dead man's blood in your jacket pocket tighter.</p><p>A few more minutes of driving, Dean finally pulled to a stop. Stopping in front of an old, abandoned farmhouse.</p><p>You quickly hopped out, as the impala rolled to a stop. Adrenaline pumping through your veins, all your mind was on was killing the vampire who killed your sibling. Machete in hand. Making Dean give Sam a worried look. Dean turned the lights off, then the engine. Hopping out and going after you. He grabbed your wrist spinning you around to face him. Face contoured in worry. While Sam got out the weapons.</p><p>“Y/n…” He started to say only for you to interrupt him.</p><p>“Dean your wasting my time, save the sappy stuff till after the hunt alright.” You snapped, pulling your wrist away from his grip. And turning around, storming into the house. Dean’s eyes were glossy, his heart sinking to his stomach. Gulping rapidly.</p><p>Sam grabbed Dean’s shoulder. Giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p>“She’s just under a lot of stress.” Sam reassured his older brother.</p><p>“Yeah…” Dean responded. Nodding his head, but he has still hurt by your actions.</p><p>“Come on, let's go search the property.” Sam spoke, handing Dean a gun. Dean took it. Giving one last longing look at the front door that was left open, before he followed his brother…</p><p>Every room you checked up turned up empty, you let out a frustrated shout. Running your hand down your face in frustration. Gritting your teeth together. Tears of frustration pricking the corners of your eyes.</p><p>“Y/n…” Dean and Sam called out to you. Rushing over to you.</p><p>“Where is he?” You screamed out in frustration.</p><p>Dean immediately went over to you. Grabbing a hold of your shoulders. Staring deeply into your eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry y/n but maybe it was a false lead, or he bounced the minute he heard the impala coming.” Dean spoke. As you avoided his gaze. Looking around the room for any sign of him.</p><p>“No, I have to, I have to find him.” You shouted. Getting free of Dean’s grip and storming past him, then Sam, passing the shed.</p><p>In a blink of an eye, something pinned you against the shed. Head hitting hard against the steel, making blood pour from your forehead. Holding your neck tightly. Your eyes widen slightly when you realized it was the vampire you were hunting. Your eyes narrowing into slits. Mouth set in a firm line. If looks alone could kill he would be dead.</p><p>“You aren’t that smart are you.” He chuckled darkly. Tightening his grip on your neck. Cutting off your oxygen. Your grip on the machete loosening till it hit the floor with a clung.</p><p>“You killed my sibling.” You hissed out with malicious.</p><p>“Ah, I remember her, her blood was so delicious and so will yours.” He spoke, while your hand reached inside of your pocket grabbing the vile of dead man's blood. Eyes fixated on the blood running down your forehead.</p><p>“Y/n.” Dean and Sam called out. Making Triple H smile wickedly.</p><p>“Looks like you’ll be dying in front of a crowd.” He smirked; your glare intensified as anger coursed through your veins. Images of killing him flashing through your mind.</p><p>Dean was the first one to find you. Raising his gun in front of him and aiming it at the side of Triple H’s head. Glaring at him. His heart beating loudly.</p><p>“Get your hands off her you son of a bitch.” Dean commanded. Making Triple H chuckle.</p><p>Sam came when Triple H’s free hand went up towards your forehead, his index collecting your blood and bringing it to his mouth. Sucking the blood off his finger. Making Dean’s jaw clench. While Sam just flinched. Gulping. Looking at you with sorrow-filled eyes.</p><p>Arching his head back sharp-pointed retractable teeth emerging from his gums, just as he brought his head down towards your neck, ready to rip your neck apart, your hand went up to his mouth shoving the vile of dead man's blood in his mouth, then weakly uppercutting him. Then grabbing his chin, holding it in place roughly. Making the vile shutter in his mouth. His grip on your neck loosening as he swallowed it.</p><p>Dean fired his gun. Triple H took a step back, stunned. While you smirked at him, eyes never leaving him as you picked up the machete. Raising it.</p><p>Triple H gave you a pleading look, but then it dropped into a sadistic smile. Making anger boil in your blood.</p><p>“This for s/n.” You growled, your eyes burning with hatred, nostrils flared, as you swung the machete down, beheading Triple H. Smirking to yourself as his head hit the ground. A wave of relief washing over your body. Tears prickling your eyes.</p><p>Dean quickly rushed over to you. cupping the side of your face. Worry was written all over his face.</p><p>“Your bleeding.” He stated, eyes searching yours. His heart thumping in his chest.</p><p>“He's dead, I killed him.” You spoke, smiling at him. Your smile dropped into a frown, as your lips trembled, breathing getting heavier, as tears fell from your eyes. Grief suddenly came flooding through. As you realized all the rage you’ve been channelling on the vampire who killed you, now was replaced with grief for your dead sibling, they weren’t alive, they weren’t coming back, you couldn’t talk to them anymore, you couldn’t bond with them, you would forget what they looked like, what their voice sounded like.</p><p>Dean quickly wrapped his arms around you. Pulling you into his chest. Your head buried in his chest, as he rubbed soothing circles on your back.</p><p>“I’ve got you, it’s okay, let it all out.” Dean spoke softly. His own eyes watering with tears, as he heart tightened. Dean pressed comforting kisses on the top of your head, as sobs wracked your whole body.</p><p>Sam’s eyes squinted slightly as he saw a figure in the tree lines, blaring its teeth at Dean, Sam and you…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>